Miracles - The Vampire Diaries (Klaus x Caroline)
by Mystique1250
Summary: Caroline Forbes leads the life every girl of her age would wish for. She is pretty, popular and a cheerleader. But when she meets Klaus Mikaelson, her whole life changes and she dives into the world of the supernatural. But that's not enough. To make matters worse, she finds out that she is pregnant with a Mikaelson baby.
1. Chapter 1

Caroline directs her Opel Adam to a parking lot and chokes the engine roughly. If things go on like this, she'll have to get a new car. And this time a real one! She wasn't keen on her cousin's used car right from the start.

She pulls the key out of the ignition lock and unbuckles. Then she reaches for her handbag, checks her make-up one last time in the mirror and then gets out.

Immediately a noise wave strikes her, but she tries to ignore it. Instead, she sets off in search of her two best friends, Bonnie Bennett and Elena Gilbert.

Especially Elena wants to see her again after what happened to her parents. "Caroline", a male voice suddenly sounds behind her.

Asking, she turns around and discovers Matt Donovan, a blonde boy she has known since childhood.

"Matt", she gives him a happy smile and immediately runs towards him. During the holidays she has strangely seen her friends as rarely as never before.

"Are you looking for Elena and Bonnie?," he asks, as if he could read minds. She nods quickly and looks at him with interest.

From time to time she forgets that Elena and Matt are together. Matt is a really nice guy and he and Elena are really cute together, but Caroline never expected that they would be together so long. Matt is just like that ... Basic. Maybe that's what Elena needs after the death of her two parents. A little down-to-earth.

"Okay, follow me", with a gesture of his hand he underlines his words. She follows his request and follows him. But she can't help but look at him with interest.

"Can I ask you a question?" A cynical grin appears on her lips, making Matt suspicious.

He knows Caroline well enough to know that she would certainly like to have some information about the latest gossip.

But nevertheless he nods, albeit a little hesitantly: "What's up?" "Is it true that Vicki made out with a Blaine Andersen?", she shakes her blond eyebrows salaciously.

For a moment the boy regrets having answered her question. Rumours are spreading far too fast at this school.

Somewhat stronger than he wanted, he opens the doors to the school building and enters with the blonde in tow.

He thinks about it briefly, but then decides to give her a good answer. Not that Caroline would interpret anything into his silence.

"Yes, it's true," he rolls his eyes in a tangle. She is not the first to ask him that today.

"Oh man", she seems anything but shocked. Instead, a dirty smile appears on her lips. She either doesn't seem to notice his displeasure about this question or simply fades it out. Matt taps more on the second possibility.

"I always thought you'd rather lose your virginity. Even if you're the younger Donovan." "What? no, they don't have ... " he quickly tries to object, but she interrupts him. "Think that calmly if it helps you sleep better," she winking to him.

For a moment there is silence between the two, because Matt does not know what he should reply to it. The thought of Vicki and Blaine only causes nausea in the boy.

"But you really should take the initiative with Elena," the cheerleader breaks the silence after a few seconds. "Care", his tone sounds asking, as if this is a topic she wouldn't want to talk about.

"What?", she detaches her gaze from the others in the hallway and looks at him questioningly. But this time she sounds really interested. As if she would notice that something is wrong.

"Elena broke up with me," Matt tells her meekly, in a smoky voice. He holds his gaze firmly to the ground as if he were afraid of Caroline's gaze.

She stares at him stunned and with her mouth open. "Seriously," although Caroline had known for some time that Elena was unhappy with the relationship, she never expected her best friend to really part with the good-natured boy. It just doesn't suit her.

"There you are, Care," the voices of her best friends are ringing out at this moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Caroline, fascinated by Elena's words, bites her apple: "And then you really just broke up with him?" The brunette bites her lower lip. The subject is noticeably unpleasant for her, which Bonnie Bennett, who is also sitting at her table, also notices.

Young Bennett firmly kicks her girlfriend under the table and tells her to stop asking, "Caroline, that's enough." The blonde girl rolls her eyes, but then follows her friend's request: "All right, but then we need a new topic. I don't want any embarrassing silence at this table."

With these words, Elena can't resist a grin anymore. Her girlfriend really doesn't mince her words and even if they don't always agree, she still loves her best friend.

"Do you know what happened to me this morning," she asks promptly. However, she doesn't only think of Caroline's gossiping tendency, but also of her own need to talk to someone about this situation. "No, but I would give quite a bit to find out," Caroline takes a second bite of the fruit in her hand and looks at her with interest.

"Did you notice this new guy today?" she checks to see if her friends are on the same level as she is. Both nod immediately. "How can you not notice him?" Caroline winks at her, whereupon Bonnie just twists her eyes.

Elena stares briefly at her girlfriend, but then continues her report: "Well, clumsy as I am, I accidentally went to the boys' toilet." Bonnie and Caroline look at each other. It is written on the faces of both of them that they really have to fight with each other in order not to laugh out loud.

Elena rolls her eyes, but she also grins: "Anyway, when I wanted to go out, I walked right into the new one." "And what happened then?", Bonnie goes on. "We talked briefly and he was surprisingly nice," explains the girl. "And does he really look as good as I do from afar?" Caroline continues. "In any case", she supports her head in her hands and her face takes on a dreamy expression. "Our dear Elena has a crush," teases Caroline with a slight grin. "Maybe", she also bites her lip with a grin.

Caroline leans back on her chair. Only now does she notice how much she missed during the holidays. But what she has missed most of the time are probably her friends. Because no matter how often she has been disappointed by boys, her friends have always been there for her.

"Do you know his name," Caroline wants to know immediately. Because he has not only aroused Elena's interest. But she will stay away from him, because Elena finally deserves some luck again. Besides, he might have a hot, big brother. "No, not yet", she lowers her gaze.

"I'll find out soon enough," I assure the girl. "And how do you want to do that," Bonnie now wants to know. "I heard about a party that is to take place at the Salvatore Pension on the weekend," she tells her friends: "And what kind of high school student would he be if he didn't go there?

"I'm not going there," Bonnie objects, while Elena agrees with her nodding. "You are also boring," she mumbles more to herself than to the others. "I don't want to have heard that now," says Elena in a blaming voice.

"So I'll definitely go," she tells them: "You can decide for yourself what you do. But I need a little fun!" She winked at the two girls.


	3. Chapter 3

The red fabric of her dress caresses Caroline's curves perfectly and her red lips make up a perfect match. Bonnie had written to her that Elena and she had decided to come to the party after all. She didn't expect that, but is happy to have convinced her friends. To be honest, they are rather unwilling when it comes to parties. However, the mysterious newcomer is probably not completely innocent that Elena unexpectedly joins Caroline that evening. The blonde may also find the boy attractive, but she prefers older men and not these retarded high school guys, who are so often found at her school.

She steers the car to a place next to the house she was told was the venue for the party and pulls the key out of the ignition lock. Some other cars are also parked there and she sees small groups of people going to the front door. Loud music penetrates her ears and she quickly climbs out of the car, puts on her high heels and then walks briskly towards the entrance.

Self-confidently she opens the front door and follows the example of the students who have arrived before. Inside, the bass is booming and a lot of people are crowding inside the house. At first glance she doesn't see anyone she really knows well from school, which is why she makes her way through the crowd to the table where drinks and snacks are served. There she grabs a red cup, feels it with the only liquid there seems to be, and begins to sip it as she looks for Bonnie and Elena. Where are the two of them?! It's not as if she couldn't have fun without them, but she's still surprised that her friends aren't here yet.

"Hello, Love", an unknown voice with a British accent sounds next to her at this moment and she drives around shocked. Love? Behind her there is a man with blond brown hair and dark blue-green eyes that have a devilish expression in them. Wearing a casual grey T-shirt and jeans, he hardly stands out from the other boys at the party. Nevertheless, he doesn't look like seventeen or eighteen at all. And then there's something about his whole appearance that makes him stand out from the crowd. "Hello", she answers only barely and supports one hand in the hips.

"Could I ask the most beautiful girl at this party for a dance," he stretches out a hand towards her. His words flatter Caroline and she has to admit that he seems to have charm. But there is also something dangerous about him that makes her alarm bells go off.

"Come on, Love. Don't be so uptight," he gives her a broad grin. She grinds hard with her jaws. Caroline is many things, but by no means uptight. She never was and she certainly wouldn't start with that now! Although she knows that he only wants to provoke her. She grabs his hand yieldingly and almost automatically his grin widens as if he had won a game she knew nothing about.

He confidently pulls her through the crowd and doesn't stop until he has found a relatively empty spot. Then he puts both hands on their hips and pulls them decisively to himself. A little surprised by the self-confident way he deals with her, she lets him guide her. She automatically places her arms on his neck and moves synchronously with him to the music that fills the room.

Caroline can't explain it exactly, but her heart suddenly beats surprisingly fast and she hopes that he can't hear it. As they move, he keeps his eyes on her face all the time. She can literally feel his gaze drilling into her and perceives him gently stroking her waist with his thumb. His breath is why on her face and she notices how close they are to each other.

"What's your name?," she says after a few seconds, which has occupied her for a little longer. "You don't know me?", his facial expression shows that he is indeed a little horrified about it, but his smile tells her that he doesn't seem offended about it. "Should I?" she asks a little provocatively, to return the favor for his teasing at the beginning.

"My name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson", when he says his name, a devilish smile creeps up on his lips. Almost as if he was thinking of something in particular while he was talking. The name sounds a little old-fashioned, but fits perfectly to the man she is so close to at this moment.

"I'm ..." she's about to introduce herself, he puts a finger on her lips. Automatically she falls silent and looks up at him a little surprised. "Caroline Forbes", he grinned broadly: "I know." She wants to ask from where, but with his look he makes it clear to her that the answer will probably remain his own secret.

Slowly he bends down to her, so that his mouth is only a few centimetres away from the soft skin of her neck. The murmur of her blood sounds so seductive and he can hear the rapid beating of her heart. Although the thought of only feeling a few drops of her warm blood from his tongue, the saliva running together in his mouth, makes him fight for self-control.

His warm breath on her neck gives her goose pimples and she notices how her breathing suddenly becomes a little heavier. "I think we should go to a more private place," he whispers into her ear with a deep, masculine voice. She bites her lower lip and can directly imagine what he means by that. However, she is more insecure than ever before. After all, she doesn't even know him.

"You won't regret it, Love," he whispers in an exciting voice: "I know exactly what I'm doing." She nods hesitantly, but is still unsure whether this is really a good idea. But this short head movement seems to be enough for Klaus, because without hesitating he reaches for her hand to pull her through the crowd to a staircase.

As he climbs the stairs with her, she lets her gaze wander one last time through the faces of the people on the first floor. In a frightening way she discovers Bonnie and Elena, who lean against the wall not far from her. These stunned expressions on her faces tell her that they must have discovered her too. She doesn't want to imagine exactly what is going on in their heads at this moment. What is she doing here?


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Caroline is gently woken up by some stubborn sunrays falling through one of the large windows. First she begins to move only slightly, but then opens her eyes slowly and has to blink several times to get used to the sudden influence of light. Sighing, she wants to turn around and pull the blanket over her again, noticing that she is not in her own room.

Now, wide awake, she quickly sits up and looks around the room. Where is she? "Is Sleeping Beauty finally awake too?", a voice unknown to her sounds: "What a miracle! She quickly turns her head in the direction from which the voice seems to come.

There, in the door frame of the room, stands a man with black hair and bright blue eyes, as well as pale skin. Shocked, she recedes and instinctively tries to cover her body with the thin blanket. Only now does she really realize that she is naked underneath.

"Who are you and where am I?" she still asks quite perplexed and notices how she suddenly creeps up on a bad feeling. "I am Damon and you are in my house', he crosses his arms with a grin on his lips in front of his chest and leans his shoulder against the door frame as he looks at the part of her he can see.

"Please be nice to our visiter, Damon," someone puts their hands on the man's shoulders. Then a second person appears in the door frame to whom Caroline can assign the new voice. It takes a few seconds, but then she remembers that the blonde boy is the new classmate Elena claims to have stumbled into. Caroline remembers at the sight of him that she has picked up somewhere that his name is Stefan.

"I always am," the dark-haired man grins and turns to his brother. "Where am I exactly," Caroline asks after watching them for a while. "Where you fell asleep after your hot night, Blondie," Damon grins and steps into the room.

But Stefan stops Damon and steps in his place: "I really have to apologize for my brother. He really has no manners. I'm Stefan Salvatore." He gives her a friendly smile: "We just wanted to let you know that we made breakfast and that you're welcome to eat with us if you want". "But if you want to try to sneak out, that would be fine with me, too," Damon says of herself and then fortunately disappears from her field of vision. She still looks quite irritated at Stefan, who gives her one last friendly smile and then leaves her alone as well.

When the door falls back into the lock, she is relieved and lets herself sink back into the sheets. What was that all about? She sighs unhappily as she suddenly remembers what happened last night.

This strange Klaus actually managed to get her into bed last night. Normally the blonde never does that, but the man had something so attractive and mysterious about him that she couldn't resist. However, she didn't expect that she would wake up alone in a strange house the next day. Especially since she hadn't even planned to fall asleep in the strange bed.

She quickly rises from the bed and sets off to search for her clothes, which are scattered all over the room. Without thinking long and hard, she puts on her clothes from last night and checks if she still has all her valuables. Fortunately nothing is missing and she takes a look at the display of her mobile phone. Damn, it's already after noon. She doesn't need to go to school anymore. Especially because she doesn't want to face the questions of Bonnie and Elena.

As quiet as she can, she opens the door and sneaks up to the stairs. She wants to descend it as quietly as possible, but the penultimate step creaks suspiciously. She stops for a moment to make sure that no inhabitant of the house has heard her, and then stops at the landing to look for the exit.

Following her instinct, after a few metres she arrives in a spacious room with a fireplace next to the two large windows. The room looks old, but in a pompous, elegant way. For a moment she stops and lets her gaze wander. She immediately notices the picture frames on the fireplace. They show different people and she thinks she can make Stefan and the man from last night out of the corner of her eye. But she is no longer allowed a closer look, because she hears another voice behind her at this moment: "So you really want to leave without saying goodbye?"

Feeling a little caught, she drives around and sees Stefan, who smiles at her a little amused but friendly. Immediately she feels her cheeks getting warm and threatens to turn red. "I'm sorry for T-Tut," she says with surprising uncertainty, which actually doesn't suit her at all. However, this situation is more than embarrassing for her. After all, she is in a strange house and has slept there without permission. And then she gets caught by both of them.

"It's all right," he says honestly and steps aside so that she gets a glimpse of the front door. She also smiles gratefully as he makes it clear to her that he won't stop her if she leaves now: "Thank you". He just nods to her and she quickly walks towards the exit. Although this Stefan seems to be really nice, the whole situation is so unpleasant for her that she just wants to leave.

When she has opened the door, she turns to the blonde again: "It would be really nice if you wouldn't tell anyone at school about it". His corner of his mouth goes up and he winked at her: "It's a matter of honour." Then he puts his finger on his lips and tells her that this will remain her secret. She can't help grinning and repeats his gesture before leaving the house without another word.

As soon as the door behind her has fallen into the lock, she quickly runs over to her car and starts the engine a little hastily. Her heart is beating strangely fast and she can't wait to get home. The day is already over for her. After all, she already knows that it won't be easy to explain to her mother why she didn't go to school today and even less why she spent the night somewhere else.


End file.
